


Dreaded Nightmares

by IdiotStarfish



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: When Natemare sends the Ipliers into their nightmares, Google never expected his boyfriend to be hit so hard by his past. But even if it was unexpected, he's going to help him through it.





	Dreaded Nightmares

At first, everyone thought having Mare over would be harmless.

When he'd first arrived at the home of the Ipliers, claiming that he simply had to speak to the Host for a few moments, nobody suspected him of anything. Of course, they didn't necessarily trust him, but they knew Host could handle himself, so they left the two of them be.

Oh, what an awful idea that had been.

"Natemare," the Host said simply as the demon walked into his library. "What is it that you need?" Mare's fluffy, violet aura swarmed around him gently, sometimes emitting a small popping sound as he plopped down on a chair next to the blind ego. "Nothing you can give me, Hosty. But I needed some kind of excuse to get in here, and just saying I wanted to stop by wouldn't exactly help me do what I'm here to, now would it?"

Host slowly rose from his desk, not looking at Mare. "Must the Host ask what you're planning, or are you going to tell him anyway?"

Natemare scoffed. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He stood back up, pacing around some of the shelves and running his fingers across the spines of the books. "It's so boring here, and we all need some entertainment. And the most enjoyable thing by far to my friends and I...is to watch all of you suffer.

"So, Hosty, the plan is to use my aura on all of you. Plunge you into your deepest nightmares with no way out. I've been told that you've all gone through some shit, so it should take you a few hours, at least, to break out of 'em. Plus, you and I both know you can't narrate your way out of this. That just means this'll be even better than I'd thought."

Natemare smirked as he watched his aura stop the Host from speaking and ruining his fun. The violet aura opened the doors of the library, taking all the egos by surprise. It overtook Dark and Silver first, before spreading to the studio, taking out Bim, Wilford, and the Doctor, then to the kitchen, getting rid of Google, before finally spreading upstairs and drowning the rest in his power.

He used his magic to dig through what all of them were currently going through.

Dark was spiraling through the halls of Markiplier manor. Status: Emotionally pained.

Dr. Iplier was cowering in the corner of a dark room, the only visible things being the bodies of the others. Status: Petrified.

Silver was reliving the awful moments of when he couldn't defeat villains and had to watch innocent people die because of him. Ed was one of these innocent people. Status: Upset, but together.

The Host had to sit through his times as the Author. Status: Emotinally pained.

Wilford's mind was all over the place. Status: Unknown.

And that was only some of them.

Mare's smile widened. This was going to be fun.

—•—

When Google opened his eyes, he definitely wasn't in the kitchen. 

He looked around him, but it was too dark to see anything, even with his vision. The only light was a dim bulb hanging from...what he guessed was the ceiling? Although, it could just be floating. It was difficult to tell.

The android decided to stop and think, crossing his arms. If this was Natemare's doing, as he suspected, this must be his nightmare. But Google wasn't at all scared of the dark. He didn't see why this of all things would be it.

He resumed his search for...anything, really, and found himself in an open field, surrounded by tens of hundreds of androids that looked like him, but different. He only saw a few androids of different search engines — a feminine Firefox android, someone looking exactly like him, but with an Internet Explorer shirt instead, and there were a couple Bings.

He vaguely remembered something like this from when he was created, but he hadn't been in a field, he'd been in a factory. Before he'd been sent to Matthias, he'd been in a large factory with multiple other androids. But that was all he knew, no matter how much he racked his memory.

This did seem to be one of the only terrifying, or, at least, nightmare worthy, memories, because this had been one of the few times that his core had whirred quickly with what had seemed to he fear. He could vaguely feel it now, but, unlike back then, he now understood what was happening. He walked towards the only building he saw, passing all the other androids without a second glance. Once he entered the building, the field fell away, and suddenly he was in a home that looked vaguely familiar, but not familiar for him to necessarily remember much about it. Sighing, he trudged through it, immediately regretting not preparing himself before he began exploring.

—•—

Saying Bim was terrified would be an understatement.

There really wasn't any way to describe the fear he felt, but it was bad enough that his stomach felt as though it was doing backflips on a tightrope while juggling flaming chainsaws over a pit of sharks. 

Okay, perhaps that was a bit too dramatic, but he didn't care. It worked. 

He'd never wanted to have to be in this damn house again. He'd never wanted to hear Matthias speak to him like this again. But here he was. He supposed that he'd never really had a choice in any of this, but elongated thoughts were all he had to keep himself from passing out right about now.

By the time he'd opened his eyes again, he'd hoped he'd still be in the studio, but he'd known that wouldn't be the case. What he definitely wasn't expecting, though, was his ex's pissed off face. "Bim," he'd asked, "Where have you been?" 

Bim had said the first thing that came to his mind, not remembering how reckless that was until after he did it. "I've been home, Matt. You know that." 

Yeah, that definitely hadn't helped his anger. "Home is supposed to be where the heart is. What happened to me being what defined home?" "Things stopped being like that the second we broke up." Matthias had grabbed his wrist, squeezing it so tightly Bim had started to fear that he'd make it bruise or worse. 

And now here he was, being forced to look into the eyes of a man who had used, beaten, and hated him for months. What was his reaction supposed to be to that situation? Bim wished he could escape from this, to run into Google's arms purely to remind himself that he was loved, but he knew there was no escape. He'd just have to wait this out until one of the other egos snapped out of there own dazes and pulled him out of his.

This logic didn't help at all.

Before Bim knew what was happening, he'd been knocked out by who knows what, but there was a sharp pain in his chest and the back of his head, so his best guess was the Matthias had pushed him into the wall. Part of him hoped someone would pull him out before he came to, but the rest of him knew that was wishful thinking.

It was always wishful thinking, wasn't it?

—•—

Google entered the dining room of the home, only to see...himself? Yes, that was himself, and he was ripping apart the body of an innocent woman. 

Suddenly he could feel the disgust and fear that this past version of him could. Seeing the blood stain his hands and face. Watching as this poor woman was ripped to pieces, just reminding him that the same thing could happen to him and any moment if his manufacturers decided they could do better. 

Google shuddered, turning away. He didn't want to see this. He continued to the next room and opened another door, shocked to see that it revealed an entrance to Ego Inc. The only thing that had ever made him nervous here was when he'd confessed to Bim, and that wasn't a traumatic thing at all. He glanced at the ground, seeing violet twisting around his ankles. 

He kicked it away, realizing that he must've broken out of the nightmare. Ignoring all the other egos, Google began walking to the studio, not bothering to run because he knew it'd only cut off two minutes of movement. Surely Bim could survive a few more moments in his nightmare, right?

—•—

Bim woke up on the ground where he'd blacked out. He could feel blood dripping from his lip and brow, so Matthias had probably taken out whatever anger he'd had on him while he was out. This was further proven when he tried to move, only to be met with sharp pains from his shoulder and side, but he pushed through it, shakily getting to his feet. 

He glanced around the room, memories of being stuck in this relationship for almost a year rushing back to him and bringing him more pain than his injuries ever could. He walked around, quiet as he could be, leaning against the wall a bit to ease the pain. It didn't do much, but it helped. At least this pain probably wouldn't follow him back into the real world.

Bim could hear Matt recording something in his room and decided that this was his chance to get out of there, but was stopped by a voice whispering in his ear.

'You realize Google is going to treat you just like this once he gets bored of you, right?' It whispered, making Bim shiver as he tried to ignore it. But the voice was accompanied by more.

'He sees you as you are, Trimmer. Trash.'

'No one actually cares about you. They just pity you.'

"Shut up..." He whispered quietly, pressing his back against the wall.

'What, can't take the truth?'

'You really didn't think it was possible for someone to enjoy you, right?'

'Surely you didn't think you had real friends or real love.'

"Google is the one that confessed to me. Not the other way around."

'That was a trick, dumbass. Your relationship has just been one big prank to him.'

"Stop! Stop it. You're just part of my nightmare. Just a fear. You're lying."

'Believe that if you want, Trimmer.'

'But we think you know the truth.'

"Shut up."

'Just remember, once you — '

Bim would never get to hear what the voice was going to say next, because, thank god, he was pulled out of that hell. No more need to hear his insecurities voiced, no more need to even think about Matthias. "Bim? Bim, are you okay?"

Blinking, Bim looked up at whoever was speaking to him, seeing Google looking at him, concerned. "Bim?" The show host didn't answer, causing Google to pull him into a gentle but firm hug, Bim quickly returning it. "Bim, my Star, are you okay?" Burying his face into his shoulder and ignoring his glasses, Bim nodded.

"Okay then. Once you're ready to pull away, we have to get the others back, all right? I'd prefer it if we started with Dr. Iplier, but —" "Could we get Wilford first instead?" Normally, Google would've been annoyed about being interrupted, but hearing how uncharacteristically soft Bim's voice was, he decided to let it slide this time. 

"Yes, of course we can, Bim. You ready?" Sniffling, Bim nodded and pulled away, fixing his glasses. Google gently twined their hands together, knowing what would calm Bim down. The two of them went backstage, shaking Wilford until he snapped out of it. Strangely enough, he didn't seem affected at all, but they just pinned that on the fact that Wilford's mind was already in shambles, so not much could break it any more.

"Oh, hello, you two! Thanks for getting me out that pickle! I gotta say, it was weird as hell in there." Bim didn't say anything, so Google responded for him. "Yes, it was strange. We should probably get the others back to normal now." Wilford shrugged and disappeared in a flash of bright pink, presumably to get the rest of them. Bim jumped at the small popping noise that echoed around the room from his friend's magic.

Google narrowed his eyes, perplexed. Bim never got this quiet, and he never usually seemed this jumpy. "Bim? Are you alright?" He asked yet again, getting only a small nod in response. Google sighed in defeat, gently squeezing his lover's hand as he led him out of the studio. By the time they got to the main room, Wilford had gotten everyone back and Google was distracted by talking to Dark about something that Bim wasn't listening to.

Eventually, Wilford, worried about his best friend, pulled him back to the studio. "Bim, I need your help with something, if you would do me the honor!" Wilford said in his slurred voice, expecting an equally extra reply, but all he got was a quiet "Yeah, okay."

Wilford pulled him over to the stage, and the two sat next to each other, Wilford and Bim both swinging their legs. The former took one of the ladder's hands in his own, trying to meet Bim's eyes but being denied of that luxury. "Bim, I need you to answer honestly right now, all right?" He said, suddenly seriously. "What happened to you in your nightmare?"

Bim sighed, shuddering a bit. He knew this question would come up at some point, but he was just relieved that it had happened with Wilford before Google. Wilford would understand easily. "I...I was with Matthias again, Wil. I was stuck there all over again." 

Wilford squeezed his hand tighter, knowing all about what had previously gone on with Bim and Matthias. "Well, that doesn't matter now, all right, Bim? Because now, you're my best friend and you've got a much, much better boyfriend now, and if said boyfriend ever even thinks about treating you like that, he's a dead man. Or, like, a scrapped robot or something." 

Bim laughed softly, meeting Wilford's eyes for the first time since they got out. "Thanks, Wil. I gotta say, I'm glad I've got you to help me suffer through this. Wait, speaking of suffering, what did you see?"

Wilford shrugged. "I never remember nightmares. I think it had something to do with a mansion? Don't know, don't care. Now, let's get you back to your robot, shall we?"

—•—

Bim curled up in Google's side, snuggling closer to him. Google, who was a surprisingly good cuddler, wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. They both knew the conversation that was about to start, but at least they'd never comfy while talking about it.

"So, Bim, I'm guessing you already know what I'm going to ask about?" Google asked, pulling a blanket over the two of them. Bim nodded, grimacing. "I may have an idea." "Then, by all means, my Star."

For once, Bim didn't blush from the pet name. "I was with Matthias. It hurt like hell. You can find some context clues in there." "I...yes, I can, but I'd prefer to hear it from you." 

"When I was with Matthias, I always thought we were both in love, but it wasn't love; it was hope. Hope that I'd have a shot with anyone, anyone at all. I placed my hope in the wrong person when I started dating Matthias. He never loved me; he just used me, and when something went wrong, he took it out on me." Bim sniffled, doing his best not to cry from remembering these things. "Sorry, I — I don't want to say anything about that anymore." 

Google forced himself to push down his anger towards Matthias, deciding he could get rid of that twat after he comforted his boyfriend. He kissed Bim's forehead, pulling him into his chest. "Don't worry, Bim. I refuse to let you get hurt anymore." 

Bim finally let some tears slip, laughing a bit. "I...appreciate that, Google. Thank you." Google lifted his head and kissed him, giving him plenty of chances to pull away, of course.  
"I love you, Bim."  
"Love you too, Google."


End file.
